Juegos del Amor
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Kendall es el mayor rompe-corazones de Duluth West High. Logan es un nerd al que nadie le pone atención. ¿Qué pasa cuando Kendall marca a Logan como su siguiente objetivo? ¿Y se dará Logan al encanto Knight? Cover de BTR-aholic. Originalmente escrito en inglés. EN PAUSA POR UN TIEMPO.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola! Pensé que hoy solo lograría subir 2 cosas, pero logré subir éste también!

Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa escritora BTR-aholic.

* * *

_Juegos del Amor_

_Capítulo 1_

* * *

Kendall sonrió mientras entraba en La Escuela Secundaria del Oeste de Duluth (Duluth West High School). Fue recibido con muchas miradas y sonrisas nerviosas. A Kendall todavía le parecía gracioso que las chicas parecían derretirse cuando lo veían. Pero nunca le parecía extraño. Entró al pasillo de los mayores y se dirigió al casillero de su novia actual, Jo Taylor.

"Hola tú" ella dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Kendall le sonrió a la hermosa rubia enfrente de él.

Kendall envolvió a la chica en sus brazos y la besó en los labios tan generosa y apasionadamente como pudo. "Oye, estaba pensando que el viernes después del juego podríamos ir a mi casa. Mis papás no van a estar y podríamos ver una película u otra cosa" dijo suavemente, esperando que ella aceptara.

Jo sonrió nerviosamente. Kendall supo que la chica todavía era virgen, pero las vírgenes eran las mejores. Eran las más fáciles de romper. Todo lo que requería era una sonrisa y un 'te amo' falso y se derretirían y caerían. Jo no sería diferente, Kendall había aprendido eso los últimos cuatro años a la perfección.

"No lo sé Kendall. No sé si es bueno que estemos solos, no todavía" respondió Jo nerviosamente. Kendall podía decir cuan inquieta se ponía la chica él solo pensar que estarían solos.

Kendall sonrió sabiendo que él podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. "Está bien nena. No quiero apresurarte. Te amo y puedo esperar todo lo que necesites"

Jo le sonrió y le dio un beso antes de irse a clase con Camille. Kendall fue a su casillero, tomó su libro de inglés, cerró el casillero y se fue a su clase.

Logan estaba sentado en la clase AP de inglés esperando a que el Sr. Neville empezara su clase. Estaban leyendo Las Uvas De La Ira. Casi la clase entera odiaba el libro y se quejaba de él. Se supone que debían leer los 6 primeros capítulos pero Logan se pegó todo el fin de semana a leerlo sin descanso, no queriendo parar.

"Ahora, en el primer capítulo cuando los niños y las esposas están mirando a sus hombres, ¿Qué simboliza eso?" el Sr. Neville preguntó con un tono aburrido.

Logan alzó su mano y sonrió cuando el maestro le dio la palabra. "Significa que dejan en las manos del hombre de la casa ser fuerte. Y si él lo es lograrán llegar al mañana. Pero también saben que si su hombre cae y se da a la depresión deberán perder toda esperanza" Logan respondió con una sonrisa.

"Buen trabajo, Sr. Mitchell. Parece que usted realmente ha entendido el significado"

Logan no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que, aún en la clase AP, era el más inteligente. Logan prestó atención y tomó notas el resto de la clase. Estaba feliz de que finalmente era uno de los mayores, terminaría pronto la escuela y estaría fuera de Minnesota. Ya había sido aceptado para Harvard y no podía estar más feliz.

La clase terminó, Logan se paró y salió del salón. Ahora era la segunda semana de clases y Logan no podía esperar que los otros 9 meses pasaran rápido entonces él podía irse y nunca volver. Logan fue a su casillero y vio a la linda chica que tenía su casillero junto al suyo.

"Hola Logan" saludó la chica dulcemente.

"Hola Jo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?" preguntó Logan con una sonrisa.

"Oh, solo salí con Kendall. Tu sabes, lo normal". Logan podía ver la felicidad en sus ojos cuando hablaba de Kendall.

_Que mal que una vez que tengan sexo te botará. _Logan pensó para sí mismo. Y, como si fuera una predicción, Logan llegó y abrazó a Jo. Logan rodó sus ojos hacia Kendall y se fue. Después de que Kendall se había robado a Camille de Logan, no le había caído bien el chico un poco. Logan quiso mucho a Camille, y estaba dolido cuando ella lo dejó por Kendall.

Kendall sonrió mientras Logan caminaba lejos de él. Kendall sabía que Logan lo despreciaba desde que Camille lo botó. Kendall sonrió cuando pensó en cuando había tomado la virginidad de Camille. Terminó todo con ella dos días después, diciendo que no podía estar con alguien que no confiaba, pues había terminado con otro chico solo para estar con él.

Kendall obtenía placer al ver gente llorar por él. Hacía que su ego creciera cada vez más. Kendall sabía que podía conseguir a quien quisiera. Había seducido al mariscal de campo estrella, Dak Zevon. Kendall sabía que le gustaban los chicos, pero preferiría a una chica cualquier día de la semana. Le gustaban los retos, e ir tras un chico heterosexual era el mejor reto que podría querer.

Kendall llevó Jo a su clase de gimnasia y fue a su clase de algebra. Entró y fue hacia su asiento al lado de su mejor amigo, Jett Stetson. "Hola amigo, ¿Cómo esté Mercedes?" Kendall preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara.

Jett soltó una sonrisa malévola. "Le doy unos pocos días más antes de que caiga." Jett respondió con un tono arrogante.

"Ah, entonces tendrás seis" Kendall afirmó con risa.

Kendall y Jett llevaban la cuenta de cuantas vírgenes podían hacer caer. Kendall iba ganando 12 a 6. Era un hecho del que se sentía demasiado orgulloso. Y una vez que lo hiciera con Jo, subiría a ganar por 7.

Kendall sonrió al ver a Dak pasar enfrente de él. "Entonces, ¿Ganarás el juego del viernes?" Kendall preguntó con una sonrisa.

Dak miró a Kendall con enojo. Kendall sabía que Dak siempre se había avergonzado del hecho de que dejo al famoso Kendall Knight seducirlo, especialmente cuando Dak era completamente heterosexual. Dak siguió su camino y no dijo nada.

Kendall nunca hablaba de los chicos que se enganchaba. No estaba listo para decirle a todos acerca de su bisexualidad, entonces nunca alardeaba de ellos. Solo se enorgullecía de las miradas avergonzadas que obtenía de los chicos que había oficialmente seducido.

"Amigo, ¿Por qué Dak Zevon te odia tanto?" Jett preguntó con un tono de confusión.

Kendall sonrió antes de responder. "Digamos que simplemente no le caigo bien." Jett lo miró confusamente. "Y no, no puedes saber. No te diré a menos que se meta conmigo."

Jett asintió sabiendo que era mejor no preguntar más. Kendall estaba en la cima de la cadena en su escuela, y Jett sabía que con el chasquido de sus dedos podría llegar al fondo gracias a "su mejor amigo" y eso era algo que realmente no quería.

* * *

Ese viernes era el juego de Duluth West vs. East, Kendall estaba sentado en las gradas mientras veía a Jo animando al equipo. Kendall no podía evitar sonreír hacia la chica. En unos cuatro días había hecho que la chica le rogara por sexo. No podía evitar sentir que había hecho algo grande. La chica se había estado guardando para el matrimonio y él por fin la había hecho caer. Recordó el miércoles, él día de su logro.

_Kendall habló con Jo y la convenció de que subieran a su cuarto para que le mostrara el nuevo atuendo que había comprado para la fiesta que habría el sábado. Kendall tenía una sonrisa presumida en su cara. "Deberías modelarlo para mi, bebe." Kendall dijo con sus cejas levantadas._

_Jo se sonrojó hacia el otro rubio. Kendall sonrió pues sabía que la chica estaba a sus pies completamente. "Kendall, no lo sé…"_

_Kendall le mostró su perfecta sonrisa y le dio un pequeño puchero. "Vamos bebe, Solo quiero verte en él, me pararé afuera si lo deseas con la puerta cerrada mientras te cambias."_

_La cara de Jo se iluminó pensando en que Kendall estaba siendo considerado, al menos podía conseguir algo de la chica. Kendall se levantó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se paró fuera pensando en cuán triste era que las chicas fueran tan crédulas._

_Después de unos cinco minutos Jo abrió la puerta, revelándola con una camisa roja de muñeca y un par de leggings. Kendall no pudo evitar ver cómo el top hacía ver los senos de Jo verse una talla completamente más grande. Le sonrió y le dio un beso. "Jo, te ves tan hermosa."_

_Kendall rápidamente profundizó el beso y comenzó a empujarla suavemente hacia su cama. Jo no se resistió por primera vez. Cuando llegaron a la cama, Kendall se posó encima de ella mientras sonreía dentro del beso, mientras veía con satisfacción a la chica gemir. Kendall gentilmente comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Jo. La tiró a un lado y comenzó a besar el busto de la chica, quien soltó otro gemido._

_Kendall sonrió y bajó a su pantalones, los bajó y comenzó a lamer y a hacer todo tipo de truco que sabía. En diez minutos la chica ya estaba respirando fuertemente. "¡Oh Dios!" gritó la chica. "Kendall, hagámoslo ya. Por favor, hagámoslo ya."_

_Kendall sonrió. "¿Por qué no esperamos hasta el viernes? Podemos hacerlo en mi casa y lo haría especial para ti."_

_Jo le sonrió y asintió._

Kendall estaba sentado mirando el juego. No podía creer que la había hecho caer en menos de un mes. Las vírgenes se sostenían por un mes o más. Jo ahora tendría el record de veintidós días. Kendall se excitaba de solo pensar en lo que pasaría luego.

Kendall se levantó y fue hacia una tienda para conseguir agua. Cuando iba hacia allá vio a Carlos y Logan allí parados usando camisas que decían _número 48 el mejor. _Kendall se dio cuenta de que estaban apoyando a su mejor amigo James quien estaba jugando en este momento. Kendall fue hacia su amigo Carlos.

Carlos y él estaban en el equipo de hockey juntos entonces eran muy buenos amigos.

"¡Carlitos!" dijo con una sonrisa y lo golpeó amistosamente en el brazo. Miró y vio que Logan de repente se sintió preocupado.

Logan sabía que se veía completamente molesto pero no podía evitarlo. Kendall no le caía bien ni un poco, y estaba completamente seguro de que solo le estaba hablando a Carlos para molestarlo todavía más. Kendall era un bastardo orgulloso y Logan sabía cuando alguien no le caía bien.

"K dogg, vamos al hielo la próxima semana. ¿Estás listo, Sr. Capitán?" habló Carlos con una sonrisa y golpeando la espalda de Kendall.

"Amigo, no tienes idea. Llegar a ser el capitán este año es una gran responsabilidad, y soy el único en mi familia que ha llegado a serlo así que es muy emocionante." Kendall respondió con una sonrisa.

"He estado tratando de que Logan entre al equipo. Es muy bueno, siempre ha practicado conmigo entonces sé que podría entrar fácilmente." Dijo Carlos dándole pequeños codazos a Logan.

"No voy a probar." Logan respondió con un tono irritado. Todavía no había mirado al rubio parado enfrente de él, y no miraría a Carlos hasta que Kendall se fuera.

"¿Qué sucede, Mitchell?" preguntó Kendall en un tono desafiante. "¿Asustado de que solo te harías quedar como un tonto?"

Logan finalmente miró a los ojos del rubio, y hasta Kendall podía ver la furia en ellos. "No, solo que prefiero concentrarme en la escuela, en vez de ser un zángano del hockey."

Logan vio a Kendall sonreírle. "No creo que tengas lo que se necesita." Kendall dijo nuevamente.

Logan rodó sus ojos e ignoró lo que Kendall estaba diciendo en vez de seguir discutiendo. _Éste chico es un maldito orgulloso. Me encantaría demostrarle lo que hago en el hielo, porque hasta Carlos dijo que soy uno de los mejores jugadores y que debería estar en el equipo. _Pensó Logan para sí mismo.

Después de su pequeño enfrentamiento con Logan, Kendall se volteó y se fue hacia la vendedora para por fin conseguir su agua. Kendall se sonrió a sí mismo al saber que había encontrado su próximo objetivo. Estaba cansado de las chicas fáciles que se daban en un mes. Sabía que había encontrado su siguiente objetivo, y ese objetivo era Logan Mitchell.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!

BYE: MANUEL.


	2. Capítulo 2

Wazzzaaa! Hoy vengo con el nuevo cap. de _Juegos del Amor_, aquí se darán cuenta de cómo es Kendall con la gente!

Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa escritora BTR-aholic.

* * *

_Capítulo 2:_

* * *

Kendall y Jo estaban caminando hacia el GTO del chico. Jo todavía estaba en su atuendo de porrista y Kendall no podía evitar excitarse cuando la veía. Al llegar al auto Kendall abrió la puerta para Jo y ella entró. Kendall comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Logan y Carlos estaban afuera del vestuario esperando a James. Le estaba tomando a su amigo de pelo bonito más de lo normal para salir. Logan no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de que su amigo había anotado el touchdown ganador. Logan y James habían sido mejores amigos desde preescolar y su amistad nunca murió. Ni siquiera cuando llegaron a la secundaria y James se burlaba de Logan.

"¿Entonces todavía odias a Kendall?" Carlos pregunto de la nada.

"Si. ¿Cómo te sentirías si él convenciera a tu primera novia de dejarte por él?" Logan preguntó amargamente.

"Creo que yo tampoco estaría muy feliz acerca de eso, pero eso fue hace casi un año y además en serio quiero que trates en el equipo de hockey. No practicas ningún deporte y además, ¿No ayudaría si ganaras una beca por hockey a Harvard? Sé que tus padres tienen dinero ahorrado, ¡Pero piensa lo que podrías hacer con todo ese dinero extra!"

Logan no pudo evitar reírse al comentario del Latino que estaba parado enfrente de él. "No creo ser tan bueno para ganarme una beca." Logan dijo con una risita.

Carlos no pudo evitar reírse hacia cuan poco su amigo sabía del hockey universitario. "Amigo, los equipos de la Ivy League no son los mejores, así que creo que tendrías una beca garantizada."

Carlos había estado molestando a Logan los últimos 3 meses para que se uniera al equipo de hockey. Carlos quería compartir la experiencia con su mejor amigo, pero Logan no estaba muy seguro de eso. "¿Si digo que lo pensaré, me dejarás tranquilo?" Logan preguntó en un tono de derrota. Carlos asintió como un niño pequeño. "Bien, lo consideraré."

Kendall y Jo finalmente estaban en el cuarto del chico, y éste estaba besándola intensamente. Había puesto unas velas, y pensó que eso era suficientemente romántico. Kendall se molestó cuando Jo de repente paró de besarlo.

"Kendall, estoy asustada. Tú tienes la reputación de dejar a las chicas después de que tienes sexo con ellas. Y sé cómo heriste a Camille y no quiero estar donde ella estuvo." Jo estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, y Kendall no pudo evitar excitarse con eso.

" Jo, Camille dejó a Logan por mí. Por eso rompí con ella. No podía confiar en ella, y además nunca sentí por ella lo que siento por ti." Él respondió con una cálida sonrisa. Después de eso Jo finalmente cedió y dejó que Kendall la siguiera besando.

Kendall desabrochó el top de Jo y se lo quitó. Ella miraba a Kendall con amor en sus ojos y lo dejó continuar. El lentamente comenzó a besarla en el cuello y continuó hasta su oreja. Kendall sonrió al sentir a la chica debajo de él temblar. Kendall bajó hasta su sostén y se lo quitó. Él lentamente tomó uno de sus pezones en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, y se puso más feliz al oírla gemir suavemente.

Kendall sintió sus pantalones cada vez más estrechos, hasta que se sentía extremadamente incomodo. Rápidamente se quitó su camisa y la tiró a un lado. Se posó encima de ella y comenzó a devorar sus labios de nuevo. Se besaron por varios minutos. Kendall recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos. La podía sentir retorcerse suavemente cuando la tocaba. Le quitó la falda y la ropa interior y comenzó a besarla hasta su vagina.

Kendall comenzó a lamer, y supo que lo estaba disfrutando cuando sintió sus manos en su pelo. La sintió venirse y no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que la chica se había venido con tan solo eso. Ella le sonrió y lo subió de nuevo a la cama. El la miraba con satisfacción mientras ella le desabrochaba los pantalones y los bajaba junto con sus bóxers.

Kendall miraba mientras Jo introducía su miembro en su boca nerviosamente. Ella comenzó a bombear, mientras Kendall gemía al repentino calor alrededor de su miembro. Él sabía que Jo nunca había hecho esto, y esta no era la mejor mamada que había recibido, pero estaba bien. Pronto después de que ella empezó, él la quitó.

Kendall recostó a Jo en la cama, y, después de ponerse un condón, se alineó con su entrada. "¿Estás lista?" preguntó. Ella asintió, y él comenzó a entrar lentamente. Él la miraba mientras gemía de dolor y tomaba el cabezal de su cama. No importaba con cuantas se acostaba, Kendall nunca se acostumbraba a la estrechez. Kendall comenzó a moverse a un ritmo, dentro y fuera de ella, y después de 15 minutos sus embestidas eran inconstantes y estaba cerca a venirse.

Él podía decir que Jo estaba extremadamente incomoda y se veía como si estuviera en mucho dolor, pero no podía importarle menos en ese momento. Necesitaba venirse, o él sería el que estaría extremadamente incomodo y con dolor.

Después de que había terminado, él y Jo estaban recostados en su cama, el uno al lado del otro. Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de él para tratar de acurrucarse, pero Kendal tenía una regla. Nunca acurrucarse después del sexo. Él se quedó allí, pero nunca la abrazó.

Después de 20 minutos Jo se levantó. "Bueno, debo estar en casa a media noche y ya son las once y media. Debo ir a casa." Ella dijo suavemente. Jo rápidamente se vistió y espero que Kendall hiciera lo mismo. Kendall no se apuró. Se tomó su tiempo y cuando salieron ya solo faltaban 15 minutos. "Kendall, voy a llegar tarde."

"No, no lo harás. Lo bueno de tener un GTO es que se mueve muy rápido." Él respondió presumidamente. Hicieron un viaje de 20 minutos en tan solo 10, y ella llegó apenas 5 minutos antes de media noche.

"Entonces, ¿Te veo mañana en la fiesta de las Jennifers?" Jo preguntó en un tono esperanzado.

"Sip, te veré allí mañana." Pudo notar el gesto en su cara cuando no se ofreció a llevarla. Y tuvo que esconder su sonrisa.

"Te amo." Ella dijo en una dulce voz.

"Te veo mañana." Kendall dijo ignorando lo que la chica había acabado de decir. Él rápidamente condujo a su casa. En el camino dejó a su mente vagar en su siguiente objetivo, Logan. Él estaba seguro de que Logan estaría en ésa fiesta mañana, y también sabía que debía tener un plan. No podía solo saltar y comenzar a seducirlo, debía hacer que Logan pensara que eran amigos primero.

* * *

Logan estaba llegando a la casa de la Jennifer rubia con Carlos y James. "Chicos, en serio no quiero estar aquí. Tengo un gran examen mañana de Cálculo y necesito-"

James no lo dejó terminar. "Si dices estudiar te golpeo." Logan cerró su boca después de eso. Logan sabía que a sus amigos les molestaba que estuviera tanto dentro de lo académico, pero él había trabajado duro para ir a Harvard y necesitaba mantener las buenas notas. Todos caminaron hacia la casa juntos. En la cocina había por lo menos 10 barriles y había vasos casi por todas partes.

Los tres fueron y se sirvieron un poco de cerveza y continuaron mirándolo todo. Después de 20 minutos de hacer eso decidieron quedarse en la sala y solo disfrutar de la compañía de los otros. "Entonces, decidí que trataré con el equipo de hockey." Logan finalmente le dijo a Carlos.

Logan vio los ojos de Carlos brillar. "¿En serio? ¿Lo vas a hacer? Eso significa que podemos ir juntos a Chicago para el torneo. Es muy divertido. ¡Vas a amarlo!"

Logan rodó sus ojos hacia Carlos. En serio que quería a su amigo, pero a veces le recordaba a un niño pequeño. Después de unos minutos de charla, la nueva chica Stephanie King se acercó a Carlos y lo invitó a bailar. Logan no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver la cara de Carlos. Él nunca había tenido una novia real y en ese momento parecía que Stephanie iba a ser su primera novia real.

Logan miro con una sonrisa mientras Carlos y Stephanie bailaban cerca y hablaban. Logan estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo pronto tendría a alguien. Prontamente, una amiga de Jo, Megan, vino e invitó a James a bailar. "¿Estarás bien si te dejo aquí solo?" James preguntó.

Logan asintió. "Ve amigo. Mereces tener un poco de diversión. Yo solo caminaré por ahí por un rato." Logan dijo con una animadora sonrisa. James sonrió y le dio unas palmadas a Logan en la espalda y se fue de la mano con Megan hacia la pista de baile.

Logan no podía evitar extrañar a Camille. Ella había sido su primera novia real. El año pasado irían a fiestas, bailarían y se besarían toda la noche, pero ahora Logan no tenía a nadie. No se lo admitiría a nadie, pero en serio estaba solo sin Camille. Logan suspiró y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la casa.

Logan rodó sus ojos hacia todos los idiotas que parecían estar tan borrachos para simplemente recordar su nombre. Él nunca entendió cómo alguien podía perder el control así. Logan siempre tomaba para quedar un poco achispado y estaba listo. Sintió a alguien tocarlo en el hombro, entonces se volteó y vio a nadie más que Camille sonriéndole.

"Hola Logie." Ella saludó. Logan podía decir solo con su forma de hablar que ya estaba completamente martillada. "¿Ya me olvidaste? Porque te extraño mucho y en serio quiero tener sexo AHORA."

Logan pichó su tabique y cerró sus ojos. Camille era una borracha descuidada y él siempre había odiado tratar con eso. "Camille, estás borracha. ¿Por qué no te pido un taxi mejor?"

"¡No! ¡Quiero ir a tu casa contigo!" Ella respondió fuertemente y puso sus manos alrededor de Logan. Logan suspiró y gentilmente se quitó las manos de Camille de encima.

"Mira, ¿Por qué no te consigo otro trago?" Él preguntó. Ella asintió y él se fue, sabiendo que no la vería otra vez esa noche. Logan estaba caminando hacia la cocina cuando vio a un grupito de gente parados alrededor de otras dos personas. Su curiosidad lo obligó a ir y ver qué estaba pasando, haciéndolo meterse entre todos hasta llegar casi al centro. Vio a Kendall y a Jo llorando ahí parados enfrente de él.

"¡NO PUEDES SOLO TERMINAR CONMIGO!" Jo gritó en la cara de Kendall.

Kendall tenía una cara fría y seria y no pudo evitar sonreírle a la chica enfrente de él. "Sí puedo y creo que acabé de hacerlo." Kendall escaneó al público y notó a Logan, sonrió al ver al chico pálido parado a su izquierda.

"¡Kendall por favor no me hagas esto!" Kendall oyó a Jo pedir desesperadamente. Ella tenía lágrimas cayendo por su cara, sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

"Jo, anoche me di cuenta de que no hay nada entre tú y yo. Me refiero a que, ¿Qué tenemos en común?" Kendall afirmó con una voz áspera.

"Te amo. Por favor no me dejes. Te lo di todo Kendall." Ella dijo con una voz débil.

"Esto es todo. No estaré contigo y ni siquiera me hables de nuevo. No tengo nada más que decirte. Esto es todo, así que haznos un favor y déjame solo."

Kendall no le dio tiempo a Jo para decir algo. Él se volteó y caminó hacia donde Logan estaba parado, Logan simplemente se hizo a un lado para que Kendall pasara. Logan tenía una mirada de incredulidad, y Kendall no podía evitar pensar que él se veía completamente hermoso con esa mirada en su cara.

Logan no podía creer lo que había acabado de presenciar. Nunca había visto a nadie ser tan cruel e inhumano. No pudo evitar sentir pena por Jo. Logan sabía que Jo en serio se preocupaba por Kendall y su corazón dolía por la chica y la crueldad que recibió. Tampoco pudo evitar sentir que Camille recibió lo que se merecía si su rompimiento con Kendall fue justo como lo que acababa de presenciar.

Logan agitó su cabeza y se devolvió a la sala, donde James y Carlos aún estaban bailando con Megan y Stephanie. Gruñó y se hizo al lado de la pared de nuevo tratando de ignorar a las personas a su lado que estaban besándose como si fuera el último momento en que se verían. "Podrías pensar que mañana es el fin del mundo con la forma de esos dos al besarse." Logan escuchó una voz decir.

Kendall sonrió al ver los ojos de Logan mirarlo, y pudo ver la sorpresa que éstos albergaban al oírlo decir algo que no fuera odioso o cruel. "Sí, eso mismo pensé. Siento lo de Jo y tú." Logan dijo tratando de mantener una conversación amable.

Kendall no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿Por qué lo sientes? Yo fui el que quiso terminar con ella. Jo era muy aburrida para mi gusto, y no era la más inteligente que digamos. Me gusta que la persona con la que estoy sea tan inteligente como Einstein y que tenga una personalidad divertida. De otra manera me aburro." Kendall dijo presumidamente.

"¿Eso es lo que pasa, simplemente te aburres?" Logan preguntó en un tono incrédulo. Kendall sabía que había sido atrapado. Logan sabía que a él solo le gustaba jugar. El sabía eso más que cualquiera.

"A veces sí, a veces no. Entonces, quería decirte que no fue nada personal lo del año pasado. Sé que eso no hace nada mejor pero quiero que sepas que no tengo nada en contra tuyo." Kendall dijo en un tono inseguro.

"Claro." Fue todo lo que Logan respondió. Kendall no pudo evitar fruncir el seño. Él sabía que la llave para obtener a Logan en su muro de vergüenza era hacerse amigo de él, y eso no parecía estar funcionando en este momento.

"Amigo, en serio. Y en serio deberías tratar con el equipo de hockey. Carlo siempre me ha dicho que tú eres un gran jugador. Él dijo que eres lateral izquierdo. Si eres tan bueno como Carlos lo hace parecer, seremos nosotros tres en la línea frontal." Kendall dijo con una sonrisa.

"Entraré al equipo, eso te lo garantizo Kendall." Logan respondió en un tono cruel.

"Espero que sí." Kendall dijo tratando de ignorar la forma en que Logan le había respondido. "Mira, sé que es mucho pedir, pero si vamos a estar en el equipo juntos debemos llevarnos bien. ¿Por qué no simplemente olvidamos todo lo del pasado?"

Logan miró a Kendall incrédulo. "No tienes nada por qué estar enojado conmigo. Yo lo pensaré. ¿Ok?"

Con eso Logan se fue tan lejos como pudo de Kendall. Fue al auto de Carlos y se sentó en el capó. Se recostó y miró a la clara noche de Minnesota. _¿Qué demonios fue eso? No es secreto que no le caigo bien a Kendall, ¿Entonces qué diablos fue eso de no tener nada personal. Idiota. ¿Qué estupidez estará tramando?_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nota: He estado tratando de subir lo más que puedo, pero el colegio me tiene a tope, les pido disculpas!

BYE: MANUEL.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola! Bueno, actualicé este porque pude. Tengo nuevos caps. para casi todo, y un nuevo proyecto por venir. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Ha pasado una semana desde la fiesta de Jennifer y en este momento se estaban llevando a cabo las pruebas de hockey. Logan tenía el puck y estaba patinando hacia el portero, que ya era parte del equipo. Golpeó el puck y se alegró al ver que había anotado. Chocó las palmas con unos de los chicos que también estaban tratando de entrar al equipo.

Fue hacia la banca y se sentó al lado de Carlos, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Él comenzó a darle palmadas a Logan en la espalda. "Ves amigo, te dije que lograrías entrar al equipo. Eres fácilmente el mejor de todos aquí, ¡Y mejor que muchos de los que ya están en el equipo!"

Loga no pudo evitar sonreírle a su amigo. "Bueno, jugar contra ti y ayudarte a practicar los últimos tres años haría eso a cualquiera. Tenía que ser bueno, de otra manera te habrías burlado de mí."

"Tienes talento natural. ¡Y el entrenador te adora! ¡Sería extraño si no pasaras!" dijo Carlos, tomando los hombros de Logan y agitándolo un poco.

Logan miró al entrenador que estaba del otro lado, con el entrenador de reemplazo y Kendall, quienes estaban observando a los jugadores. Ocasionalmente uno de ellos apuntaría a alguien y le diría algo al otro. Logan estaba preocupado de que, con Kendall dirigiendo las pruebas, no lo lograría. Aún era escéptico acerca de su tregua con el rubio y pensó que tal vez él solo quería avergonzarlo más.

Era el momento de Logan para volver al hielo, así que bebió algo rápidamente y comenzó a hacer los ejercicios que los entrenadores pidieron.

Kendall observaba con una sonrisa mientras Logan hacía un pase perfecto. "Entrenador, Mitchell es bueno. Es el numero 38." Le dijo suavemente al entrenador.

"Lo he estado observando todo el día. El chico tiene talento. ¿Es estudiante de primer año?" el entrenador Miller preguntó.

Kendall agitó su cabeza en negación. "Nope, es estudiante de último año. Es amigo de García y aparentemente lo ha ayudado a entrenar y practicar. Supongo que algo tuvo que aprender."

El entrenador Miller asintió. "Aprendió mucho. García es el segundo mejor jugador del equipo y Mitchell está solo un paso atrás. Es malo que no lo haya conseguido en su primer año."

Kendall rió entre dientes. Supo que el entrenador se molestaría por no conseguir a Logan en su primer año. Kendall observó y trató de no reír mientras veía a unos principiantes patinar hacia atrás. Se rió al ver uno caerse. Puso su atención en Logan, quien ya estaba al otro lado de la pista. "Creo que Mitchell podría ser una gran defensa. Ni siquiera Stetson y Wilmeth pueden patinar así hacia atrás."

Kendall asintió en acuerdo con su entrenador. "Bueno, estaba pensando que sería un volante izquierdo perfecto. Wayne no es tan bueno como Mitchell. Creo que con él podríamos tener la línea ofensiva que siempre ha querido." Kendall miró como el entrenador veía de nuevo a Logan. Sonrió de nuevo. "Él patina bien, maneja bien el puck, y además es el jugador más fuerte."

El entrenador no parecía convencido de una forma o la otra. "Bueno, hoy elegimos quienes son los 3 que entran al equipo mayor, y Mitchell definitivamente será uno de ellos. Mañana tenemos práctica de equipo y escogeremos los puestos. Si lo hace mejor que Wayne se queda con su puesto. ¿Le parece, capitán?" El entrenador preguntó.

Kendall asintió. Escribió el nombre de Logan en el papel de los que entraban al equipo mayor. Eligieron otros dos de penúltimo año. Habían casi 12 presentándose, y unos haría parte del equipo menor, pero no todos ellos. Kendall se quedó en la pista mientras el entrenador iba y colgaba el papel donde decía quienes entraron y quienes no en el tablero de corcho fuera del vestuario.

Logan y Carlos estaban esperando ansiosamente. Carlos miró la lista y logró ver el nombre. "Amigo, lo lograste." Carlos dijo en un tono emocionado. No pudo evitar sonreírle a Logan.

"Sabías que lo haría, si hay alguien que debería estar sorprendido, ¡Soy yo!" Logan dijo con una sonrisa. Carlos se fue para cambiarse. Logan miró a la lista de nuevo como si no fuera posible que estuviera en el equipo mayor. Sonrió cuando vio Logan Mitchell en el primer lugar.

"Buen trabajo." Escuchó una voz arrogante decir detrás de él. Se volteó y vio a Kendall allí parado, recostado en la pared detrás de él. Kendall estaba sonriendo más que nunca.

"Gracias, supongo." Logan dijo en un tono inseguro. Aún no estaba seguro de cómo responderle a Kendall. No confiaba en él completamente, y todavía sentía que el rubio estaba planeando algo.

Kendall lentamente caminó hacia él. "Aún no terminas. Creo que sirves para volante izquierdo. En otro lado el entrenador no está tan convencido como yo. Él no se da cuenta de que tu, Carlos y yo podemos ser la línea de poder."

Logan estaba inseguro de qué decir. "¿Quieres que sea volante derecho?" preguntó escépticamente.

Kendall le sonrió. "Debes serlo. Es lo mejor para el equipo. Entonces mañana asegúrate de sacar de juego a Wayne, porque si no lo haces mi línea de poder se arruinará. ¿Entendido?" Logan asintió. Kendall le dio una pequeña cachetada. "Bien."

Logan caminó hacia su casillero con una mirada de confusión en su rostro. No sabía qué pasaba con Kendall, y estaba comenzando a molestarlo no tener una respuesta. Carlos estaba casi completamente cambiado y estaba esperándolo cuando llegó allí. "Apresúrate, James y yo te llevaremos a celebrar."

Logan asintió y se apresuró a cambiarse. Su mente totalmente distraída de Kendall.

* * *

Kendall entró el día siguiente a su escuela con una sonrisa. Ya tenía un plan para conseguir a Logan dentro de su colección. Él sabía que le llevaría meses, y que no podría conseguir más chicas, pero sabía que valdría la pena.

Cuando llegó al pasillo de último año vio a Jo y Camille observándolo. En ese momento le llegó una idea y se sonrió a sí mismo. Debía pasar al lado de las chicas para llegar a su casillero, así que comenzó a caminar hacia ellas. Cuando estaba al alcance de sus oídos miró a Camille. "¿Qué tal, Camille?" dijo dándole su sonrisa de un millón de dólares. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Él no miró a Jo, sabiendo que se volvería loca. Pasó de lado y siguió a su casillero. Tomó su libro de Inglés cerró su casillero. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Jo parada detrás de el casillero.

"Kendall…"

Kendall suspiró. "Pensé que te había dicho que no quería tener nada que ver contigo." Dijo en un tono aburrido. Podía decir que la chica ya estaba sosteniendo las lágrimas y eso solo podía hacerlo sonreír.

"No entiendo qué hice mal. Te amo, y te di algo que no le había dado a nadie más. ¿Qué hice mal, Kendall?" ella preguntó en un tono débil y desesperado. Kendall podía ver las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con caer, y se preguntó cuán rápido podía hacerlas caer. Miró a su reloj.

"Me diste algo que no le darías a nadie más. No quería una puta (1), quería una mujer respetable." Jo ya estaba llorando. Kendall ojeó su reloj de nuevo. _5 segundos, nada mal. Otro record por Jo Taylor_. Él la estaba mirando a ella. "Quiero una chica que me diga no por una vez. No una que es estúpida e ingenua."

Kendall la miró y parecía que fuera a matar a alguien. Jo mandó su mano hacia atrás y cuando estaba a centímetros de la cara de Kendall éste la detuvo, tomándola por la muñeca para que no lo golpeara. "¡Kendall, déjame ir!" Ella gritó.

"No deberías tratar de golpear a alguien que juega hockey. Tenemos reflejos rápidos." Él dijo dejándola ir y dándose la vuelta. Caminó a su clase con una sonrisa en su cara, orgulloso del hecho que era un idiota.

Logan caminó por la cafetería, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse. No tenía Almuerzo con Carlos o James, así que no tenía con quién sentarse y comer. Se sentó en la primera mesa que no tenía a nadie en ella y comenzó a comer su almuerzo. Sintió a alguien tocarlo en el hombro. Era Kendall. "Ven, los jugadores de hockey no comen solos." Él dijo con una sonrisa.

Logan se levantó y siguió a Kendall a la mesa que estaba llena de la gente del equipo. "Ellos son Wayne, Jett, Steve, Jason, Ben y Jack." Kendall dijo señalando a los diferentes chicos en la mesa. "Chicos, él es Logan, es el jugador más nuevo del equipo principal."

Los chicos lo saludaron. Ben se levantó. "¿Tú estás en la clase de inglés del Sr. Neville para avanzados, no?" Él preguntó, Logan asintió. "Yo también. Deberías sentarte a mi lado mañana."

"Ok, ahora conozco a alguien en la clase." Logan dijo suavemente.

"¿Hace cuánto estás acá?" Jett preguntó en un tono curioso.

Logan estaba indeciso, él era el chico que todos siempre confundían con alguien nuevo. No mucha gente lo conocía. Solo James y Carlos eran sus amigos y nunca había pensado en conseguir más. "Bueno, he estado en ésta escuela toda mi vida." Respondió en un tono nervioso.

"Ustedes recuerdan a Logan. Él es el que siempre hace los experimentos realmente brillantes. ¿Recuerdan la erupción del volcán?" Kendall preguntó. Todos asintieron y dijeron que sí.

Logan un pudo evitar reír, cuando estaba en sexto grado hizo un volcán erupcionar y cubrió a todos en vinagre y bicarbonato de soda. Recibió muchas notas altas, aunque pasó hace mucho.

Después de que la escuela terminó todos estaban en el hielo patinando, tratando de probar que podían estar en la línea frontal. Kendall era el único que estaba excluido de esto. Se había probado a sí mismo los últimos 3 años que merecía estar en el centro para el equipo. Miró mientras todos patinaban. Sonrió en satisfacción al ver que Logan pasaba a Wayne en los ejercicios de velocidad.

Después de otra hora Kendall le estaba susurrando al entrenador Miller. "Le dije que Mitchell era mejor que Wayne Wayne. Lo pasó, tiene mejor control del puck que él y hasta ha anotado más goles que él."

El entrenador Miller no dijo nada por unos segundos. "Parece que tenemos un nuevo volante izquierdo." Dijo simplemente. Kendall sonrió sabiendo que Logan estaría empezando con él. Eso significaba que trabajarían más directamente en el hielo y tenían que hablar más.

Logan estaba cambiándose de su equipo de hockey. Logan vio mientras el entrenador publicaba un papel. Carlos lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo. "¡Las listas de partida ya están!" Carlos tomó a Logan del brazo y lo llevó a las listas. "¡Volante derecho!" Carlos dijo emocionado.

Logan buscó su nombre. "¿Volante izquierdo?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"¡Sí! ¡Estamos juntos! Buen trabajo, te dije que eras lo suficientemente bueno para esto." Carlos dijo muy felizmente.

Una vez más Logan se quedó atrás para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo cosas y en serio era estaba en el equipo. Sonrió al saber que sí estaba. "Felicitaciones, parece ser que eres parte de la línea de poder." Kendall dijo en un tono presumido. Logan se volteó y sonrió.

"Creo que debería agradecerte, los capitanes tienen algo de voz en esto." Logan dijo monótonamente.

"Te lo ganaste. Eras la mejor opción para esa posición. Aquí no damos cosas gratis. Aprenderás eso muy pronto. Todo lo que consigues, te lo ganas." Kendall dijo en un tono seguro.

Logan asintió, inseguro de qué decir. "Bueno, no quería tratar pero ahora estoy alegre de que Carlos me molestó hasta que lo hice. Creo que solo estaba siendo muy duro conmigo mismo."

Kendall le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Logan. "Bien, el sábado en la noche haré una reunión con los miembros del equipo y unos pocos amigos cercanos. Una pequeña fiesta, y estás invitado. Y mejor vas, porque, aún así no te des cuenta, la línea de poder es la cabeza del equipo y eres parte de ella ahora."

Kendall se fue antes de que Logan tuviera tiempo de decir algo más. Logan fue de nuevo hacia Carlos y se puso su ropa regular. "Hay un rumor de que Kendall hará una fiesta el sábado." Logan dijo en un tono que mostraba que realmente no le importaba.

"Sip, Kendall siempre tiene las mejores fiestas. Sus papás y su hermanita siempre pasan un fin de semana en la casa de su abuela, pero con el hockey no puede ir así que usualmente estamos allá." Carlos respondió mientras se cambiaba.

"No sé si voy a ir. Tengo mucha tarea que hacer." Logan no sabía qué pensar de Kendall todavía. Estaba seguro de que Kendall solo quería avergonzarlo mientras trataba de entrar al equipo de hockey pero se equivocó. Así que ahora estaba en el punto de partida, de nuevo.

Carlos estaba frunciéndole el ceño a Logan. "Tienes que ir amigo. James y yo iremos."

"Pero James no es parte del equipo de hockey." Logan dijo confundido.

"Sí, pero Kendall y él son amigos y es uno de los atletas estrellas de la escuela entonces Kendall siempre ha tenido un punto para invitarlo a las reuniones del equipo. Además no es solo equipo, hay unos pocos amigos también." Dijo Carlos.

Logan suspiró. "Sí, pero debo mantener mis notas. Si no obtengo notas perfectas, Harvard no estará feliz."

Carlos tiró la puerta de su casillero. "Mira Logan, estar en el equipo es algo muy importante. Eres parte de la familia ahora y eso significa que deber ir a las reuniones que tus compañeros tienen. No puedes saltártelas."

Logan terminó de cambiarse y tomó su maletín. "Bien, iré. Pero solo un par de horas, no puedo permitirme perder una noche de estudios."

Los ojos de Carlos se iluminaron. "Fantástico. Y no es que tengas mucho estudio, es la tercera semana de escuela apenas. No creo que sea mucho estudio por hacer."

Logan suspiró ante el comentario de Carlos. "Estoy en todas las clases avanzadas. Por eso tengo tanto estudio por hacer."

Logan aún no estaba seguro de la fiesta o Kendall, pero sabía que para ser parte del equipo debía darle al rubio una oportunidad justa.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

Bueno, noticia:

Como algunos saben tengo un fic. llamado Show Me. Sé que ha estado abandonado los últimos (1, 2, 3...) bueno no sé cuánto tiempo, pero es mucho, así que decidí acabarlo, puede que le queden dos o tres capítulos máximo, pero espero con todo corazón que sean buenos, ya estoy escribiéndolos, dará un gran salto. Mientras tanto mis otras historias siguen en pie, así que no se preocupen.

Bueno, espero actualizar prontamente todas mis historias.

BYE: MANUEL.


End file.
